Obliviate
by AnnabethSaysHi
Summary: They fell in love in 3rd year. Realized in 5th year. Confessed in 6th. Is it too late? Too soon? Dramione oneshot. (Warning, might have a TINY bit of mature content.)


Hermione and Draco had developed feelings for each other around third year. They found out about their feelings in the Fifth Year. But they finally made a move towards each other in sixth year.

 **XxxXxx**

Hermione rushed to the Room of Requirement, trying to walk fast while not being seen. It took her forever to convince Harry and Ron to let her go, insisting that they come with her. And it was even more hard to steal Harry's Map so he won't find out what she was up to.

But she's here now, and that's all that matters.

Draco's not here yet. But he will be, Hermione thought while examining at the map.

Sure enough, the pale boy appeared about five minutes later, his platinum blonde hair sticking adorably all over the place.

"Hi, Granger." He sneered. "What is a muggle-born doing in my personal space? I should insult you for doing that!"

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "You honestly have to do this every time you come in, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Draco said, offended. "You'd never know when a jealous guy might steal one of my hairs and come in here just to snog you-"

"That's enough, Draco."

"Weasel's probably jealous."

Hermione stiffened. "Too bad for him, then. He already has Lavender."

"He's a stupid git to refuse you."

"Took you three years to admit your feelings to me."

"Same for you!"

The couple was cuddling together on the couch, now, bickering noisily. Luckily the Entrance door was locked and Muffliato-ed.

I won't go into detail about the events of the night, but I will inform you that by the time night was over, Hermione's robes were thrown on the floor, Draco's hair was messed up even more, etc. Disgusting, right?

I don't want to talk about it.

Draco sighed. "Y'know, with the war and everything, we won't be able to do this any longer."

Hermione snuggled closer. "I know that."

"I'm serious."

"Mmmhmm." Hermione started to nibble gently on his earlobe. Draco squirmed.

"We won't be able to snog, won't be able to - ACKKKK!" Hermione had bitten his neck, drawing blood. "STOP DOING THAT! Merlin's pants!"

"Oops!" Hermione giggled innocently. She licked the spot, tickling his neck and letting a moan escape from his lips.

This was the side of Hermione Granger that she never let anyone see. Nobody except Draco.

Unfortunately, soon there will be no side of Hermione Granger that no one will see. Why? Because the war is stupid and ruins all relationships. Duh!

Too bad that despite her brain, she did not have the slightest clue about what's coming.

 **XxxXxx**

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't … tell me what's wrong … I can help you …"

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it … I can't … it won't work … and unless I do it soon … he says he'll kill me …"

And Harry realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! and flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another –

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Harry slipped over as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Cruci—"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed on to the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No –" gasped Harry.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged towards Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest.

"No – I didn't –"

Harry did not know what he was saying; he fell to his knees beside Malfoy, who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood. Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

The door banged open behind Harry and he looked up, terrified: Snape had burst into the room, his face livid. Pushing Harry roughly aside, he knelt over Malfoy, drew his wand and traced it over the deep wounds Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation that sounded almost like song. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he too was soaked in blood and water. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing and wailing overhead. When Snape had performed his counter-curse for the third time, he half lifted Malfoy into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that … come …"

He supported Malfoy across the bathroom, turning at the door to say in a voice of cold fury, "And you, Potter … you wait here for me."

 **XxxXxx**

Harry paced the Common Room, completely stunned. What had he done? But there was no time to regret. In a few seconds, Hermione had entered the Common Room with a big bang, livid with rage and trembling in fury. Her bushy hair now stuck up everywhere, bristling like a cat.

"YOU!" She shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO HARRY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Ron entered behind her. "'Mione! Calm down! I mean, it's that git Malfoy we're talking ab - "

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, POTTER?" She showed no sign of calming down or hearing Ron.

"Hey, Hermione, I'm sorry but - " Harry said weakly.

"NOTHING EXCUSES YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE SPELL DOES?"

"Well, no, but - "

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED MALFOY! NOT TO MENTION EXPULSION AND ANGERING THE DARK LORD!"

"Why are you so upset?!" Harry snapped. "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything!"

Hermione blanched. Good thing Harry and Ron weren't very good facial expression readers, or else she'd already be caught.

"No," she said slowly. "But the spell was dangerous, no doubt. And just because you and him are petty Quidditch rivals doesn't mean you can try out whatever spell you want on him!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, Harry!" she snapped. "You don't give a damn about Malfoy. He can die for all you care, because why not, right? He's the son of a Death Eater! So he can die so you can test out all your stupid spells in your stupid Potions Book!"

"Son of a Death Eater?" Harry hissed. "I saw him whimpering to himself about having to do something or else Voldemort will kill him! He's obviously working for him.

"Why are you so upset over him? He's only bleeding a little. It's like you fancy him - "

"YOU JUST WON'T UNDERSTAND, WON'T YOU?" Hermione was in hysterics now. "'Oh, are you a son of a Death Eater or do you say The Dark Lord? Yes? Then go to hell! Die! Lemme try all the spells I have no idea is about on you!'" she mimicked Harry's voice. "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN MALFOY!"

 **XxxXxx**

Perhaps.

That's a funny word, Hermione thought as she mulled over her Herbology notes. Perhaps if she never had feelings for Draco, she would've acted so much differently than her outburst and be more sympathetic towards Harry. Not that he needed any.

Perhaps if she never begun to see Draco, she and Harry and Ron would still speak to each other.

But most importantly, if the war hadn't occurred, if Harry didn't defeat Voldemort when he was borned, none of this would've happened and Hermione could live a happy life with Draco.

But... if Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort, then he'd still be roaming the Wizarding World, strong with allies.

Perhaps if Hermione wasn't born, this would be so much simpler.

Perhaps she might have a normal life after this was over.

 **XxxXxx**

Skip to 7th year...

"Draco," Hermione rasped. "What are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy, who had just Apparated in front of her, looked down at her with pained eyes. Around them, the forest seemed to grow still with the boy's presence. He had dark shadows under his eyes, darker than before, with hollow cheeks and trembling lips. In the pale light of the moon, he almost seemed colorless.

"Granger..."

"Shh," Hermione couldn't bear it for a second more. "C'mere."

As they kissed, the forest seemed to relax. Too bad the feeling of two lovers reunited won't last for long...

"Hey, I can't be here for long, you know that, right?" he whispered.

"I miss you."

"I know."

Tears sprung to Hermione's cheeks. "Don't die."

"I won't."

The two people stood still for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione, you're not safe," Draco said, pulling out his wand.

"No kidding." Hermione eyed the wand. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't come here for no reason, Granger."

Pointing the wand at her, Draco started trembling. "This is harder than that night I had to kill Dumbledore."

"Wha-" Then, she realized. " _No_."

"Hermione, it's for your safety-"

" _NO_!"

"You know the Dark Lord knows Occlumency-"

"I _can't_! I won't allow you!"

"Just remember-"

" _NO!"_

"That I love you."

 _"NO! DRACO! NO!"_

 _"Obliviate."_

 **So yeah, there you go. The saddest Dramione fanfic there is. Just kidding, LOL. (*cries silently*)**


End file.
